


family man

by imagineballum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ballum Baby, Ballum Child, Ballum Daughter, Ballum Parents, Childbirth, Labour, M/M, NICU, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, Newborn Intensive Care Unit, Premature Birth, Surrogacy, Trixie Ivy Highway-Mitchell, ballum - Freeform, christening, premature baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineballum/pseuds/imagineballum
Summary: ben and callum's surrogate, beatrix, goes into premature labour and their baby is rushed into te neonatal intensive care unit.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. NICU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work so I doubt anyone will read it, but in the event that anyone does, hi!  
> I'm a bit worried about how long this is but we can move past that.
> 
> imagineballum x

Ben was going about his usual day in the car lot, winding Jay up when his mobile started ringing.  
“Mate, what have I told ya! That thing is supposed to be on silent while you're working!”  
“Shut up, it’s Beatrix” he said, answering the call, “Hello?”  
“Ben.. you and Callum need to get to the hospital, my waters just broken!”  
“What? It- It’s too early, you’re only just 8 months gone!”  
“I know, I’m so sorry-”  
“Don’t apologise, Trix. I’ll phone Callum, we’ll be there as quickly as we can.”  
“Alright” she said, just as Ben ended the call.  
“I.. err.. Trixie’s in labour” he said, running out of the car lot, slamming the door. He rang Callum, hoping he’d pick up.  
“Ben?”  
“You need to drop whatever it is you’re doing. Trixie just called, baby’s on its way.”  
“What! Now?”  
“Yes, now! Come on, just get yourself to the hospital!”  
They met each other outside their fairly new house, Callum holding the car seat and a bag of baby bits. Rushing towards their car, Callum shoved the things into the boot and got into the driver's seat.  
“Cal, what if our baby doesn’t make it..”  
“You can’t think like that, babies are born premature all the time. Trix is at the hospital, the best place to be”

*+*

Walking swiftly through the maternity ward, Callum got the attention of a nurse.  
“Excuse me? You don’t happen to know where a Beatrix Clarke is?”  
“She’s on the labour ward, room 3.”  
“Thank you!”  
They located the room and burst in to see her sweating, in an unbearable amount of pain.  
“Ben, Callum.. Argh! I- Oh…. I’m sorry if something’s wrong. Owww!”  
Ben walked over to her, allowing her to squeeze his hand.   
“Trix, this ain’t your fault. If baby wants to come now, then so be it”  
“Yeah, Trix. Just breathe, no point in getting all stressed” Callum said, shooting a smile in her direction.  
The midwife pulled on a pair of gloves. “Right, Miss Clarke. Next contraction I need a nice big push, do not waste it!”  
As her next contraction came by she screamed out in pain as she pushed. The thing that kept her going was the fact that she was giving Ben and Callum a child, and she could only hope that everything would be okay.  
Callum winced at the sight of her in so much pain, he’d never imagined it to be quite as bad as this.  
“Okay, Miss Clarke. One final push”  
She squeezed Ben’s hand in agony until she felt the baby slip out, but there was no sound. No cries. The team of doctors and midwives had taken the baby and were hooking it up to all sorts of machines ready to be rushed to NICU.  
“You have a little girl, she’s very unwell so we will be taking her to our intensive care unit.”  
Ben and Callum looked at each other, terror all over their faces.  
“She’ll be alright though, won’t she?”  
“Mr Mitchell, I can assure you, we will do everything we can.”  
“Can we go with her?”  
“Not yet. Stay here with Miss Clarke whilst we deliver the placenta. We need to give the team space to get her into the incubator”  
“But we can see her later?”  
“Yes, our main priority right now is her. Come on, Miss Clarke, let’s get this placenta delivered.”

*+*

Trix had been moved to a recovery ward where she was resting. Ben and Callum waited anxiously in the waiting area. It was then that Lola, Jay, and Lexi arrived!  
“Daddy!” she squealed, jumping into Ben’s arms.  
“Hi, baby. You okay?”  
“Yes! I can’t wait to meet my new brother or sister!”  
“Where is baby then?” Lola giggled, excited to have a cuddle.  
“She’s not well,” Callum sighed.  
“What? What's wrong with her?” Jay said, concerned.  
“She was very premature, doctor said she needed some help with her breathing”  
“She’ll be alright though, won’t she?” Lola said, a look of concern crossing her face.  
“We don’t know”  
“God, how's Beatrix coping? Can I see her?” Lola asked, knowing how stressful it is after giving birth.  
“She’s resting, I don’t see why you can’t see her though, she's in recovery room 4”

*+*

A doctor walked out of the NICU unit, coming over to speak to the couple.  
“Mr Mitchell, Mr Highway?”  
“She’s okay isn’t she?” Ben said, springing up from his seat, Callum doing the same.  
“She seems to be doing well. We’ve inserted a tube through her nose into her windpipe, the machines are doing most of the breathing for her at the moment.”  
“Can we see her?”  
“Yes, you may. Just bear in mind, she is very fragile”  
They followed the doctor through to her incubator. There she was. Their little girl, covered in wires.   
“She’s tiny..” Ben said, teary-eyed, “She won’t be able to wear anything we’ve bought her..”  
“It’s alright Ben, she’ll grow into them at some point. She can’t wear clothes whilst she’s in there anyway”  
“This ain’t how it was meant to be” he said, resting his head on Callum’s chest.  
“I know, but it’s how it is”

*+*

They came out of the room to see Jay, Lola, and Lexi again, updating them on their daughters' well-being.  
“She’ll get better, she’s a Highway-Mitchell” Lola reassured them.  
“Well, don’t leave us in suspense, then. What you gonna call her?” Jay smiled.  
Ben and Callum looked up at each other.  
“She’s Trixie” Callum announced, “After the woman that brought her into the world.”  
“Yep, Trixie Ivy Highway-Mitchell” Ben smiled.  
“Aww! That’s so sweet, init Jay!”  
“Yeah, perfect.”

*+*

After a week and a half of being in the incubator, the doctors decided to see how she coped with breathing on her own. This was a brave decision but her lungs were developed, and she took her first breath unassisted.   
“Oh my god..” Callum said, teary-eyed, relieved that his daughter was one step closer to coming home. The couple had signed the adoption papers, so Trixie was officially their daughter.  
“She’s strong, takes after you” Ben said, eyes fixed on her.  
“We have to keep her in a few more days for observation, but she should be able to come home soon”  
Now that she was out of the incubator, she was allowed to wear clothes. Kathy had bought in some babygrows made for preemie babies, so Callum got one out, a beautiful baby pink one, and carefully dressed her in it.  
“Look at her” Callum said with a beaming smile, “So perfect.”  
“Our perfect baby girl”


	2. Christening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the day of trixie's christening, a perfect day for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thought i'd say - these fics are not written in order, trixie is 5 months old in this one, but could be younger in future fics!
> 
> i know there's literally no drama in this one, but we are going through a dark time at the moment, so here is some positivity!
> 
> imagineballum x

Neither Ben or Callum were religious, but Lexi was christened and they decided that both of their children should be treated in the same way. Trixie was 5 months old when the day of the christening arrived. Her daddies had been up with her multiple times during the night - sleeping through the night wasn’t exactly her strong point.  
Ben was first to wake up to her crying, he rolled over, checking the time on his phone.  
5:36am  
Fair enough, it wasn’t the earliest he’d got up for the day with her. He rolled out of bed, keeping quiet so that Callum could sleep in a tiny bit longer. He crept out of the bedroom into her nursery where she was making noises, hinting she wanted to get up.  
“Good morning, sweetheart.” he smiled, picking her up out of her cot, “Shall we go wake up daddy then, yeah?”  
He balanced her on his hip as he carried her over to the bedroom. She squealed as she attempted to dive straight on top of him. Ben sat down on his side of the bed, Trixie immediately reaching out for Callum and making random noises.  
“Morning, darling” he yawned, slowly sitting himself up, “How long you been up with her babe?”  
“Not long, not long at all. She just wanted her daddy”  
Ben passed her over to Callum.  
“Oh what a big girl! It’s a special day today ain’t it, it’s your christening!”  
“I can’t wait for everyone to see her in that gown! God, it’s so cute on her!”  
“We better get her fed then, ain’t we!”  
The pair of them walked through to the kitchen, Callum holding her.  
“Ben, where’s her blanket?”  
“Oh, left it in the cot. Don’t worry I’ll go get it now.”  
“Your silly daddy, where we gonna put yew if we ain’t got your blanket, ay?”  
“Got it!” Ben shouted, laying it out on the floor so that Callum could lay her down on it, “Daddy’ll go get your milky then” heading into the kitchen, he pulled a bottle out of the sterilizer, and got the baby formula out of the cupboard they’d set aside especially for baby bits. Trix was lactose intolerant, so being the paranoid parents they were they kept all dairy products well away.  
“Alright, it’s just cooling down!” Ben shouted through to Callum, who was entertaining their daughter in the sitting area.  
“We’re gonna see Lex today ain’t we! Yes, we are!” Callum cooed at her as she giggled with her hands and feet up in the air, “Sorry to burst your bubble darling, but daddy has to change your nappy before you have your milky”  
He picked her up, heading back towards the nursery where the changing table was. He placed her down on the mat, getting all the bits out from the draws beneath. After he’d done, he dressed her back in her babygro, he wanted to keep the christening gown as fresh as possible before they left. They were better off putting it on her after she’d been fed.  
Callum handed her back to Ben to feed her so that he could go off and get ready.  
“Come on then, Trix. Let’s drink up” placing the bottle into her mouth.  
Trixie only drank about half of her bottle before deciding she was finished. Ben rubbed her back until she let out a burp, fussing the whole time.  
He carried her over to the fridge, where he got out her chilled teething ring.  
“There you go, sweetheart - make your mouth feel all better.”  
His phone buzzed, he picked it up and saw a message from Lola.  
Breakfast in the cafe? X  
Callum came back into the room, his suit on (minus his tie), and took Trixie into his arms.  
“How’d you fancy breakfast at the cafe with Jay, Lo, and Lex?”  
“Sounds perfect, now go get yourself ready!” he laughed, kissing him on the cheek. Ben brushed his finger across her cheek before heading into the bathroom.

*+*

“Ready to go?”  
“Almost, let me just get her gown and headband so we can change her into it in a bit.”  
Whilst Ben shoved the things into the changing bag, Callum sat Trixie in her car seat, attaching it to the pram.  
Now that they were ready to leave, Ben sent Lola another text.  
We’re on our way x

*+*

“Daddy!!!” Lexi squeaked, running into his arms. Callum followed behind with the pushchair.  
“Hey, baby”  
“Look at my dress!” she twirled around like a ballerina.  
“Oh, wow! You look like a proper princess! Come on, let’s go sit with Mummy and Uncle Jay.”  
“Well don’t you two look smart!” Lola commented, “Where is she then?”  
Ben and Callum sat themselves down, pushing the pram into the side of the table. Callum unstrapped her from the car seat and handed her over to Lola.  
“Go on, Trix. Give your soon to be godmother a cuddle!”  
Trixie just made random noises whilst staring at Jay.  
“Someone loves their Uncle Jay, wonder what she see’s in you”  
Callum nudged him, “Ben!”  
“What? He’s my brother, he knows I’m joking!”  
“How much were you two up with her last night?” Lola asked.  
“Quite a bit, we’re used to it by now, to be honest”  
“Yeah, madam ain’t let us have a full night sleep since she came back from hospital! Even then, we were too worried to sleep”  
“Suppose you better drink up those coffees before we have to go then!” Jay teased.  
“Daddy, can I hold Trixie?”  
“Course you can, darling! Sit next to Mummy and she’ll put her on your lap”  
Lola carefully put Trix on her lap, not letting go until she was certain Lex had her tight. Trixie, being Trixie, decided that she only wanted her daddies and started crying.  
“Why don’t she like me!!” she whimpered.  
“Of course she likes you, Lex, she’s just a cheeky little monkey like you!” Callum said, taking her into his arms.  
“Don’t mean to be a killjoy, but I reckon I should get her changed into her outfit, we don’t have long until we need to be at the church!” Ben said, picking up the changing bag and taking Trixie off of Callum, “Come on then, sweetheart. Daddy’s gonna get you changed.”

*+*

Trixie’s gown was now on her, a beautiful white mesh frock. He pulled a matching headband over her head, which she immediately unsuccessfully attempted to pull off.  
“There you go, princess! Let’s go show your godparents how gorgeous you look!” he said, scooping her up and picking the bag up.

“Wow! Somebody’s spoiled!” Jay said, grinning at Ben as he walked back to the table.  
“Course she is!” he replied, kissing her on the cheek, causing her to giggle.  
“Now, come on everyone, we said we’d meet everyone outside the Vic. We’ve gotta get there before everyone else turns up!”

*+*

Of course, just as they got outside the Vic, Trixie would start crying.  
“Drama queen - must take after your Daddy!” he grinned at Ben.  
“I am not a drama queen!” Ben replied, raising his eyebrows.  
“You what?” Lola scoffed, “You are most certainly a drama queen, Ben Mitchell!”  
Kathy walked over to them, excitedly, the rest of the Beale household not far behind her.  
“Ah! Let me look at her!” she said, taking her from Callum, “Well, don’t you look like your Daddy Callum!”  
Trixie rested her head on Kathy’s shoulder, clearly tired. As more and more people started to arrive, Kathy set her back in her car seat. Phil was one of the last to turn up, not that that was a surprise. He was there for Lexi’s christening (obviously) and he didn’t want to miss his other grandchild’s.  
“Alright?” he said, walking up to his son, “How is she?”  
“Yeah, she’s good. Napping at the moment.”

*+*

The cabs everyone had got in were now arriving at the church, Ben and Callum fiddling about, trying to get all the bits they’d brought with them out as quickly as possible.  
“Let’s go wet our daughter’s head then, shall we?” Ben said, leaning in to kiss Callum.  
Once they’d made their way into the church, Callum decided it would be a good time to wake her up so that she wasn’t too groggy. Of course, all she did was hug him quietly, probably offended that he’d woken her up. He swayed from side to side, rubbing her back.

*+*

The christening itself was a success, although, Trix cried when the bishop poured the water over her scalp - unsurprisingly.  
“Come on then everyone - drinks at the Vic!” Ben announced whilst Callum put her back in her car seat.

*+*

When everyone first arrived at the Vic, Trixie was taking another nap, so all attention was on Lexi.  
“Look, Grandad Phil! I made a card for my sister all by myself!!”  
“That is so good, Lex! I remember when you were little like your sister and it was your christening”  
“I used to look like my sister? But she has dark hair!”  
“So did you” Lola butted in, “You looked just like your sister when you were younger.”

*+*

“Hello, little lady, did you have a nice sleep?” Ben whispered at her, carefully picking her up. She had her usual ‘I’ve just woken up’ cuddle, with Ben rubbing her back just as Callum would.  
Once she’s properly woken up she was back to making random noises and giggling sweetly. She sat on Ben’s lap as people cooed over her. Callum got her weaning net out of the changing bag and filled it with some strawberries.  
“Look what daddy has, darling” he smiled at her, handing it to her. She shoved it straight into her mouth, making everyone laugh.  
“Daddy needs another orange juice, sit nicely with daddy, yeah sweetheart?” handing her over.  
“When Trixie’s big I’m gonna teach her to play princesses with me!” Lexi announced.  
“Ah, I bet she’d love that, Lex!”  
“She’s the best little sister in the world!” kissing her cheek, Trix giggling.

*+*

“Right, it’s getting late, we need to get baby bathed and ready for bed so we’d better call it a night, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah, let me just tell everyone we’re leaving”  
“Of course, I’ll put her in the pram”  
“Thank you all for coming, we’ve got to head off, unfortunately. We’ll see you all around though”  
“Ah, goodbye, darling,” Kathy said, hugging her son.  
“Bye, bye, Daddy!” Lexi jumped into his arms.  
“Goodbye, Princess. I love you”  
“I love you too! See you later!”  
“Laters” Callum said, pushing the door open whilst trying to get the pram through.  
“Let me help you, you muppet” Ben shook his head, holding the door open for him.  
“Ta, babe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> imagine ballum x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> imagineballlum x


End file.
